Rise of Elements: Or Something...
'''Rise of Elements: Or Something... '''is a game created by Fishlip Games. The entire game was actually an april fools joke. Some players found it hilarious, as it was possibly the dumbest game ever made, from the bad grammar to the dumb story. But others didn't find it very funny at all, as they'd been waiting for this game to come out and spent they're "last bit of money" on it. Also, Thibo made up a weird april fools story as an excuse for creating a joke article. Gameplay TBA Characters Playable * Jon ** True Elemental Person Jon * Filip "Fil" Fish III ** Ghosty Filip NPCs * Ernie * Nephew Douglas * Doge * Scarecow * Angry Elsa * Bookwyrm * Meatballs and Eggs God * Good Badger * Bad Badger * Fat Badger * Bernard Badger Bosses * Spooky Scary Skeletons * Water God * Farmer Person * Lightning God * Dark God * Hungry Man * Really Very Super Bad Badger * That Other God * Evil Wizard Dude (He's bad dude) Chapters Transcript can be read here. Chapter 1 - AAAAAAAAA ME HOUSE IS ON FIRE Your house was set on fire by the Evil Wizard Dude (He's bad dude), you must escape or you will burn to death! Filip is also in the house watching TV, but the TV is broken, so first you need to go to the Electronics Store to buy a new TV, then you can proceed running escaping the burning house. Chapter 2 - Ernie You escape the house and get called by your SBFFF (Second BFF Forever) Ernie, he tells you to meet him at Papa Gino's Pizzeria, but there's one problem, it's in the middle of the Spooky Forest, so you need to go through there, but you find the Spooky Scary Skeletons doing a sad dance, you ask why they're so sad, then they say they are copyrighted by Disney and they're not allowed in this cool game, so you tell them they don't have to listen to Disney and continue on your way to Ernie. Once you get there, Ernie tells you that he knows someone who can sell you a new house, but first you need to gather the five elements, Water, Lightning, Dark, Meatballs and Eggs, and that Other One I always seem to forget. Chapter 3 - Da Watur Templ Ernie says you need to go to the Water Temple and have a pool party with his nephew Douglas, only then you shall master the element of water. But wait, the Water God shows up and challenges you to a cannonball contest! You need to win or otherwise you lose, and you can't lose because then you can't continue the game, and if you can't continue the game, you can't win the game, so you have to win. Chapter 4 - Da Farm and Da Doge After achieving the element of Water, you leave the water temple, and find the Farm, were all those stupid animals are whining about their dumb animal problems, but you don't care, and we don't either, so we all wanna move on, but because a game needs to be "challenging" or something, you have to solve all these dumb farm animals' problems. So first you need to help Doge, who wants to leave the Farm, and open a Chinese restaurant, but the Farmer Person keeps him at the farm, so you need to defeat him. Chapter 5 - Angre Elsa an Da Scarcow After dealing with that stupid Doge's problems, you find a fat angry pig called Elsa, you ask why she is angry, and she says no one wants to build a snowman with her. Now you go to the Scarecow, and ask why he's sad, he says he's lonely, so you tell him that he'll be less lonely if he builds a snowman with Elsa. So now you've solved all those dumb animals' problems, and you can finally do stuff that matters. Chapter 6 - Da Lightnin Templ TBA Chapter 7 - Books and Stuffz and Thangs TBA Chapter 8 - Da Dark Templ TBA Chapter 9 - Da Hungry Man With Da Meatbalz (Sounds Liek a Fairytal Amirite?) TBA Chapter 10 - Badgerz TBA Chapter 11 - Da Oddar Templ TBA Chapter 12 - O NUUUUUUUUU FILIP IZ DED TBA Chapter 13 - Da Evil Wizard Dude (He'z Bad Dude) Chalenge TBA Category:Rise of Elements Category:Fishlip Games Category:Thibo1102 Category:Games Category:PC Games Category:Original Games Category:Rise of Elements: Or Something... Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Games Category:Playstation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Games